


galaxy

by unusuallyabigail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, but it got kinda depressing???, it was supposed to be cute I promise, poetry-ish, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyabigail/pseuds/unusuallyabigail
Summary: They were the star and the moon; the galaxy collided in bursts of flame, bright and wild





	

_The galaxy burst as the moon met the stars_  
_As Cupid drew his fateful bow_

 

Remus Lupin was never outspoken. He was quiet and reserved, pale skin littered with scars, staying in his place in the back.

  
Sirius Black was loud and brash, shining bright as he hurled opinions around to anyone who would listen.

 

 _The moon declared broken, is what they are_  
_And the stars say perhaps, but they love it so_

 

No one knew how they worked so in tandem. Fire and ice, swirling together in a constant fight, echoing pain and sorrow.

  
No one knew how they worked, how Sirius would kiss his scars. No one knew how they worked, how Remus would comfort him, it’s alright, we’ll be alright. We’re broken and it’s alright.

 

 _Then the eclipse of war came quick and strong_  
_Trust faded into a memory_

 

Shouts echoed through Headquarters, Remus drawn and paler than before, Sirius red-faced as brazen. They were still burning through another, taking and taking.

  
Where are you going?  
I can’t say-  
Then go.

  
And he went.

 

 _The battle and nights were painfully long_  
_The moon and stars no longer you and me_

 

They worked no longer, RemusandSirius becoming Remus and Sirius once more. They fought and they bled and they killed for a world that was against them.

 

 _The galaxy burst as the moon met the stars_  
_The raging eternal fight_  
_The galaxy burst as the moon met the stars_  
_Destroying each others light_

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, this is my first fanfic, so comments would be appreciated, criticism or otherwise. Thank you!!


End file.
